<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recharge by Kiera540</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735588">Recharge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera540/pseuds/Kiera540'>Kiera540</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, AkaashiKeiji, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, BokutoKotarou, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, akaashi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera540/pseuds/Kiera540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has a mental break due to his life as a college athlete, and Akaashi is right there to help him through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recharge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all!  This was just an idea that popped into my head the other day, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto was dead on his feet.  Between classes, practice, and his job, he didn’t have any energy left.  Exams were coming up so his professors were piling on work for them to do.  They didn’t have any matches coming up, but that didn’t mean Coach was going easy on them.  His job wasn’t exactly difficult, but it was tiring and ate up his free time.  Thankfully, it was finally Friday.  Coach had decided to cancel their Saturday practice, saying something about a school meeting and a doctor’s appointment.  Bokuto never worked on the weekend, always leaving them open for matches so he was free there.  The only thing standing in his way was an essay he had to write for his Language class, but the rest of his work had already been finished.  Akaashi had made sure of that.  </p><p>A lazy smile made its way to Bokuto’s lips as the thought of Akaashi crossed his mind.  It had been difficult to balance his college life without Akaashi by his side, but they stayed connected and with Bokuto’s hard work, he stayed on top of all his work to pass better than anyone had expected.  With the new experience and major life change, Bokuto had matured to the point of rarely struggling with mood swings and his playing style became more consistent.  With Akaashi reunited with him at the University, he had only improved more and even cemented himself as one of Japan’s best college players.</p><p>Bokuto couldn’t be happier with where his life was right now.  It was amazing!  He was living every athletes dream!  He played for an outstanding team, wasn’t falling behind in his classes, and even had a job to make some money.  As an added bonus, his tuition was almost completely covered by scholarships.  The money he did make got to go straight into his pocket.  It was a dream life.  There was only one downside.  He was tired.  Bokuto was so tired.  Every second of his free time was spent studying or practicing.  He always gave 110% in every aspect of his life, and it had finally started to take its toll on him.  He couldn’t keep this up anymore.</p><p>He didn’t know how he felt.  His body didn’t feel like it could continue, and yet he got up every day and moved forward.  It had all come crashing down on him as he parked and started the trek up the stairs and into his shared apartment.  His body felt hollow as he jammed the key into the door and fumbled around until it shifted forward to allow him inside.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Akaashi flitted around the apartment, trying to pick up the disaster the kitchen had become due to the recently busy schedule he found his life to be.  Since he didn’t play volleyball anymore, Akaashi had an earlier shift than Bokuto did, allowing him to come home earlier than the other man.  He liked it this way.  He adored his time with Bokuto, but it was nice to have a quiet moment to himself during the day.  It worked perfectly for Akaashi to recharge after a long day of classes and dealing with people at his job.</p><p>Bokuto was much better at moderating his excitement levels for those around him, but he was still a lot to handle.  Akaashi found himself struggling to keep up with the man at times, but he would never give up time with him.  Bokuto had such an amazing view of the world and their surroundings that kept Akaashi marveling.  He giggled to himself thinking of Bokuto’s awestruck eyes whenever he encountered something new.  The running joke in their old high school was that Bokuto was an owl, but Akaashi had always seen him as a hyper-active golden retriever puppy.  He had an adorable, innocent curiosity about him that made even mundane things seem so interesting the longer you thought about it.</p><p>Everyone talked about how much Akaashi had helped Bokuto.  He didn’t see it that way.  Sure he gave Bokuto a nudge in the right direction when needed, but the man had done this on his own.  What no one talked about, was how much Bokuto had helped him.  Thanks to Bokuto, Akaashi looked at the world in a different light, one he didn’t think was possible.  He laughed, he smiled, he lived life to the fullest extent, and it was all thanks to Bokuto.  The man who was always smiling and laughing and would stop at nothing until he got genuine reactions out of the other person as well. </p><p>That smile had smacked Akaashi in the face the first time he saw it.  He wasn’t expecting it to be so bright and pure.  In a world that seemed so grey, that smile was a powerful force of light and color to draw him into this new, exciting experience.  Bokuto might not have given him life, but he certainly made life worth living.</p><p>That’s why Akaashi’s heart shattered more than a broken plate would when he saw Bokuto walk into their apartment.  It wasn’t a look Akaashi had even seen on his face before, and he had to physically restrain himself from gasping out loud.  What happened?!  He had seen him just this morning!  He was sleepy, but nothing close to this!  He couldn’t believe it.  He had missed something.  Akaashi felt terrible, he thought he had gotten so good at reading Bokuto’s little signs.  How could he have missed this?!</p><p>The normally exuberant ace was hunched over in the doorway, using the frame to keep himself upright.  His brilliant, golden eyes had lost their shine and had greyed along with the pallor of his skin.  This whole image was wrong.</p><p>“Akaashi...”</p><p>One word was all it took to break him.  That deep, booming voice had been reduced to nothing more than a hushed gasp of air.  Akaashi had wrapped his arms around Bokuto before he was even aware he had moved.  His previous task was forgotten in favor of squeezing Bokuto tighter as he sagged against him.  He didn’t know what was wrong, he didn’t know how to help him.  He did the only thing he knew how to do- he offered his support. </p><p>It proved to be the right choice when he felt Bokuto’s arms snake around his back and shoulders, holding him as if he was afraid he’d shatter.  They stood interlocked for what felt like ages before Bokuto shifted slightly.</p><p>“Talk to me?”  Akaashi ventured, tugging Bokuto a step forward to knock the door shut behind him.  Bokuto made a noncommittal grunt, not budging any further.  This was something Akaashi could deal with.  Bokuto’s weakness number 26- when going through an intense emotional episode, he didn’t feel like talking.  Akaashi had long learned what each little sound meant and slowly guided Bokuto to their couch.</p><p>He felt the back of his knees touch the plush surface and gently sat down, Bokuto followed less gracefully.  He dropped like a rock onto the couch to lie on his side and pulled Akaashi into him.  Bokuto buried his head into Akaashi’s neck so he couldn’t see his face, but Akaashi could feel his breath on his neck to know he was barely holding himself together.</p><p>“I’m here.  Let it out.”  Akaashi spoke gently, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders and head once again.  He didn’t get big heaving sobs like one would expect, instead it was like a dam had burst open.  Wetness decorated his neck, and the shoulders underneath his hands started trembling violently; all without a sound from the man.  There was no telling how long Bokuto had been holding this in.  It was obvious this was more than just a mood swing.  Something had set the larger man off enough to dig up old feelings that had long been suppressed.  The arms around his back tightened even more while Bokuto allowed his feelings to run free.  It pained Akaashi to see him this way, but at the same time, he was so proud that Bokuto trusted him enough to show him this side.</p><p>Akaashi waited until Bokuto’s breathing started to even out again and the tears on his neck began drying before asking, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”  Bokuto’s voice sounded better than it had earlier, and he was talking again, but pain still stabbed through Akaashi at the difference.</p><p>“What are you feeling?”  He tried again.</p><p>“I don’t know.”  Bokuto gave the same answer, and Akaashi felt his breath quiver again.  He needed a different approach.</p><p>“Tell me.”  He said instead.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Tell me what’s going on in here.”  He accented his words with scratching Bokuto’s scalp, knowing he always had a weakness for that.</p><p>Bokuto hummed his approval before attempting to speak, “I’m tired.” he said.  Akaashi twirled a few strands in encouragement and waited for Bokuto to gather himself enough to continue.  “I feel...hollow.  Does that make sense?  It’s like something’s missing, but I have everything I want.  My mind is blank, like it’s shut off and now my body doesn’t know what to do.  It’s like I’m not really here.”</p><p>Akaashi thought for a moment, it wasn’t like what normally happened in Bokuto’s mood swings, and he didn’t think the usual methods would work.  He was in unknown territory here.  On the other hand, Bokuto seemed to have a better grip on his mental state than he did in the past, already starting to sound better than in the beginning.</p><p>“What do you feel right now?”</p><p>“Exhausted.”  Akaashi tugged at Bokuto’s hair to show his disapproval, not that Bokuto minded.</p><p>“What do you feel?  Physically.  Right now.”  Akaashi amended.</p><p>“You.”  Bokuto’s lips quirked, “Your chin above me, your arms around me, your legs wrapped around my knee.  Your hands in my hair, your nails on my scalp.”  He shivered at a particularly harsh scrap against his head.</p><p>“What else?”</p><p>“The folds in the couch, the scent of...lemon?  Were you cleaning?”  He felt Akaashi’s head bobbing above him, “The scent of you, the fabric of your shirt.  Sorry.”  Bokuto just realized he still had a death grip on Akaashi’s shirt and slowly opened his hand to stretch out his fingers and splay them across Akaashi’s back.</p><p>“I don’t mind.”  This was good.  Bokuto was starting to climb his way out of whatever pit had swallowed him up.  It was an interesting tactic.  One Akaashi hadn’t even expected to work, but by making Bokuto slowly increase his situational awareness, he forced his mind through the haze covering it.  There was no telling what little thing had triggered this reaction, but this was clearly the result of stress and built up emotions.  It wasn’t surprising, being a student is the most stressful time of a persons life.  It was a wonder Bokuto had gone this long without a major break before.  Originally, Akaashi had been scared out of his mind, but now he knew this was just a natural response to a stressful situation.</p><p>It would explain Bokuto’s hollow feeling.  He didn’t feel an emotion because this wasn’t a “reaction” like Akaashi had been thinking, it was a release.  Bokuto’s emotional cup had reached its limits and needed to empty its contents before continuing.  </p><p>“I’m sleepy.”  Bokuto slurred out.  Akaashi could only imagine how drained he must feel.  He knew that Bokuto didn’t have anything going on tomorrow and fully planned on keeping him kidnapped in bed for the majority of the day to allow him to rest and recover.</p><p>“Let’s move to the bed.”  Akaashi suggested, he squirmed a little but Bokuto didn’t release his grip.</p><p>“Can we just stay like this?”  Bokuto asked softly, giving a small kiss to his neck.</p><p>“You can have whatever you want.”  Akaashi affirmed, resuming his previous position.</p><p>“How do I deserve you, Keiji?”  Bokuto whispered, barely loud enough to be heard with his head still buried in Akaashi’s neck.</p><p>“You want to know a secret?”  Akaashi lowered his voice to match Bokuto’s tone, tilting his head to speak close to his ear.  “I ask myself the same question about you every day.”  Bokuto finally raised his head at Akaashi’s whispered words.  The raven giggled at Bokuto’s disbelieving look.</p><p>“I love you, Kotarou.”  Akaashi smiled, giving a kiss to his forehead.</p><p> “I love you, too, Keiji.”  Bokuto pulled himself up to give Akaashi a proper kiss, letting his body fall into this well-known rhythm.  After another few minutes, they got up and moved to spread out on the bed.  Bokuto quickly fell into a peaceful sleep, still holding Akaashi into his side.</p><p>In the morning, Akaashi made true to his word, and the two enjoyed a lazy Saturday filled with cuddles, movies, food, and laughter.  Finally giving Bokuto’s body the recharge it needed to get him back out better than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a like or comment to let me know what you think so that I may improve.  <br/>I have written a similar story featuring IwaOi called “Kiss it Better” if you would like to check that out; it’s on my profile.  If you have a prompt idea for something like this with the Haikyuu characters, feel free to let me know!<br/>See you next time!<br/>~Kiera540</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>